


easy

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sungchan wakes up to a warm weight against his back and an arm thrown around his waist.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	easy

Sungchan wakes up to a warm weight against his back and an arm thrown around his waist. 

He groggily opens his eyes and lets his vision adjust to the morning light for a few seconds, slowly taking in the state of the bedroom. His shirt and jeans, strewn across the floor by the door. Another pair of pants, too small to be his, is closer to the bed. 

His breath catches and he feels his face heat up as he remembers _who_ the pants belong to, and consequently, the events of the night before. He is suddenly very aware of the weight of the arm around his waist. Gently, he shifts around in the bed, until he’s face to face with a sleeping Donghyuck. 

Sungchan should’ve known that Donghyuck would be a pretty sleeper, considering Donghyuck is pretty every other time of the day, but he’s taken aback anyway as he looks at him. Donghyuck’s skin almost _glimmers_ in the golden glow of the room. Pink heart shaped lips parted as he snores softly. His moles — one, two, three, four — sit pretty on his cheek. 

Sungchan’s eyes travel down to Donghyuck’s neck, where he is greeted by a large purple bruise. He can see similar ones scattered across his collarbone and on the front of his exposed chest. 

Oops. His bad. He might’ve gone a little crazy last night. 

Lee Donghyuck doesn’t let just anyone get him into bed, so Sungchan had to make sure it counted.

He settles closer, his bare knees bumping against Donghyuck’s under the covers. He doesn’t know how long he lies there just looking at him. There is something calming about the way Donghyuck lies without tension in his frame, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, soft brown hair sticking out in different directions and making him look all the more endearing.

Sungchan finds himself reaching out to run his fingers up and down Donghyuck’s arm, rubbing gentle patterns into his skin. 

He watches as Donghyuck’s eyes blink open, mouth stretched into a yawn. 

“Morning.”

Donghyuck buries his head back into his pillow, voice coming out scratchy. “Watchin’ me sleep? Creepy.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Sungchan answers, a little giddy. Donghyuck’s lips are in a pout and he just looks _so cute_. “You look so gross it’s mesmerizing.” 

Donghyuck grumbles something unintelligible and turns around so his back is facing Sungchan. Sungchan happily snuggles closer and wraps himself around Donghyuck’s smaller frame. He presses his lips against the back of Donghyuck’s neck, peppering small kisses onto the skin there. 

For a second, he’s not really sure if this is allowed, if it was all just meant to be a one-time thing, but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he keeps making soft little moans, all of which go straight to Sungchan’s lower abdomen.

“Did you sleep well?” Sungchan asks, trailing his kisses over Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Mmm.” His skin breaks out into goosebumps under Sungchan’s lips. “Like a log.”

“I was that good, huh?”

Donghyuck twists his head towards him to shoot him an indignant look. “Bold coming from someone who did none of the work.”

Sungchan splutters as Donghyuck turns away again. “I did so much work!”

“I don’t recall.”

Sungchan growls, pouncing, flipping Donghyuck onto his back and pinning him down through a scramble of tangling limbs as their bodies press flush together. Donghyuck giggles, yelping and squirming in his hold but Sungchan is a lot bigger and stronger. 

“You want me to jog your memory?” he asks, looking down at him with a smirk. 

Donghyuck just blushes, all the way down to his chest. He opens and closes his mouth a few times as he looks up at Sungchan, eyes still foggy with sleep but also with something else now. When he doesn’t answer for a while, Sungchan moves lower, pressing open mouthed kisses down Donghyuck’s chest, his tummy, down to his thighs, all the while holding Donghyuck’s gaze, trying to read him. Donghyuck's pupils are now blown wide and soft, and he exhales a shaky breath as he lifts a hand and runs his fingers through Sungchan’s hair. 

“Use your words, hyung,” Sungchan murmurs, kissing a tiny mole on his thigh, pointedly ignoring Donghyuck’s half-hard interest underneath his boxers.

Donghyuck huffs, turning his burning face to the side. “I hate you,” he says, no real bite to his words.

“I’m being so nice to you, though.” Sungchan mouths on an already formed hickey on the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh, one of the many he had left the night before. 

He hears Donghyuck shudder. When Sungchan looks up in question, he grits out a, “F-fine. Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“…Remind me.”

Sungchan smiles, feeling victorious. He drags his mouth over Donghyuck’s cock through the thin material of his underwear, lips and tongue finding where it presses hard through the fabric.

“Sungchan-ah,” Donghyuck sighs.

Sungchan feels heat pool in his belly at the sound of his name on Donghyuck’s tongue, sweet and breathy. He thinks he could get off to the sound of Donghyuck’s voice alone, but that’s something to be explored another time. If Donghyuck wanted another time. Right now, he drags his tongue along Donghyuck’s still clothed dick, basking in the hitch of his breath as Sungchan pulls his underwear down to his thighs. Donghyuck is fully hard now, his dick flush against his abdomen, but the younger can’t even find it in himself to tease him. 

He holds Donghyuck’s gaze, dark and wanting, as he wraps his hand around his cock and pumps him slowly, hot skin dragging under his fingers.

Donghyuck breathes deep like he’s calming himself, before letting out a quiet gasp as Sungchan takes him into his mouth.

Donghyuck’s cock is hot against his tongue, thick where it slides past his teeth and stretches his jaw. He stares down at Sungchan, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes hooded as he rewinds his fingers into Sungchan’s hair, pulling lightly. Sungchan inhales through his nose, gaze dropping from Donghyuck’s face as he sinks all the way down, nose pressing into the soft curls dusting his skin. Donghyuck swears, letting out a small laugh as Sungchan reaches to pin his hips down.

“Ah,” he says. “Sungchannie, you’re so good.” He inhales sharply, head falling back and eyelids fluttering as Sungchan bobs his head up and down, setting a steady rhythm. “Look at you.” He strokes Sungchan’s cheek with a thumb and Sungchan has to suppress a shiver. “You’re so hot- fuck, ah, _fuck,”_ he trails off with a whimper as Sungchan hollows his cheeks and sucks hard.

There had been alcohol involved during the night before, clouding his memories, but he definitely doesn’t remember Donghyuck being this soft and pliant underneath him. It’s thrilling, the amount of control he is letting Sungchan have right now, and so he ignores the ache already building up in his jaw in favour of wanting to hear Donghyuck say his name again. Donghyuck’s moans echo throughout the room, over the obscene sloppy, wet sounds Sungchan is making as he drags the flat of his tongue over Donghyuck’s cock again and again. He can feel Donghyuck trying to roll his hips up into his mouth, getting impatient, so he pins him down again and sucks until his thighs shake around him.

“Sungchan,” he hears Donghyuck gasp, like his voice is pulled out of him, and Sungchan can feel his cock pulse in his mouth, heavy and warm, signifying that he’s close to the edge. Sungchan faintly notices how hard he is himself, his dick pressing painfully through the fabric of his briefs, but that’s not really important right now, not when Donghyuck is breathing out his name like that, shaking like he’s going to fall apart. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck pants. “Look at me, baby.”

Sungchan lifts his eyes up to do so, groaning at the pet name with his lips still wrapped around Donghyuck, and Donghyuck comes without warning, spilling thick and hot down Sungchan’s throat, hips bucking up against his hands. 

Sungchan swallows, letting Donghyuck ride out his orgasm, before pulling off gently with a pop. Donghyuck is red from head to toe, arms over his face covering his eyes, like he’s embarrassed. He’s so _cute_.

“So?” Sungchan asks, wiping his mouth. “What were you saying before?”

Donghyuck groans, peeking at him. “Just come here and cuddle me,” he mumbles, extending his arms to Sungchan as if welcoming an embrace. Sungchan grins and settles into his chest, noting how hard and fast Donghyuck’s heart is still beating. Donghyuck’s hand comes up to card through his hair once again, eliciting a noise of pleasure from him as he settles closer.

They lie there together for a little while, the sound of Donghyuck’s steady breathing and the fingers softly scratching his scalp almost lulling Sungchan back to sleep, but then he feels Donghyuck shift under him and move away. Before he can complain, Donghyuck is sitting on top of him, a smile playing on his lips, eyes glinting, looking a lot more like the Donghyuck from last night. He leans down to press a kiss on the side of Sungchan’s jaw, dangerously close to his ear, and Sungchan’s softening cock twitches in his briefs. 

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2chan nation make some noise


End file.
